


Victory

by teawriter



Series: Reisaru AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Elevator, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawriter/pseuds/teawriter
Summary: They have a mission to complete- one that Awashima could not be here for- and he’s discussed the details of the mission with Fushimi so many times that they know it by heart. So many times that there is no need for a debrief within this elevator; they’ll work in tandem as they’ve always done since Fushimi was introduced to Scepter 4.It has been long enough that it’s passed the label of a plan; now, it is fact, and he refuses to acknowledge why it both makes him proud and saddens him.Fushimi doesn't remember. Munakata does. They move forward, together.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Music for this: Letty and Dom, Brian Tyler

Inside the elevator is silent.

Fushimi stands with his back against the wall, not moving unless it’s to pull at the collar of his button up or to shift in the suit that he hasn’t had a reason to wear until now. Or to run his fingertips along the tie that sits slightly askew just beneath his suit jacket. For all that he moves, though, he doesn’t speak. And there is no soft piano music in the background to offer any semblance of normalcy.

Distantly Munakata realizes, as he studies his third in command, that there is no reason to feel so awkward. They have a mission to complete- one that Awashima could not be here for- and he’s discussed the details of the mission with Fushimi so many times that they know it by heart. So many times that there is no need for a debrief within this elevator; they’ll work in tandem as they’ve always done since Fushimi was introduced to Scepter 4.

It has been long enough that it’s passed the label of a plan; now, it is fact, and he refuses to acknowledge why it both makes him proud and saddens him.

”... Could you not?”

Munakata returns to the present with nothing more than a blink; though it’s been only a few seconds, he only needs to see Fushimi’s back stiff with tension to realize that he’s been staring. A smile tugs the corners of his mouth upwards almost instantly, naturally like it always does whenever he’s around his third. “Ah, I apologize, Fushimi-kun. I did not realize.”

”Tch.” Fushimi doesn’t comment more on the matter, just tugs at his collar a bit more. “It’s fine. Why is this shirt so tight?”

”It may only be the top button that’s aggravating you.” Munakata’s hand hovers above said collar for a moment, waiting for Fushimi’s permission- a nod- before he slips the uppermost button out of its hole. The backs of his fingers brush against the front of Fushimi’s neck, only for a second, but it’s enough to send waves of stinging regret through his chest. “Contrary to popular belief, it is very normal for men to leave the first one unbuttoned for personal comfort.”

”Are you sure it isn’t the tie?”

”You’ve loosened the tie enough to prevent it from restricting your breathing.” It’s slightly askew, so Munakata reaches out to straighten it. It’s blue, almost the exact shade of his third’s eyes, and as he smooths it down, he wishes not for the last time that moments like these would not be all that’s left of what they used to have. Those eyes study him now, more curious than wary, and it’s a little harder to smile now than it was a second ago. “You look wonderful,” he says quietly. That’s true.

The tips of Fushimi’s ears turn pink and the younger ducks his head in the pretense of a scowl. Instead of a blush spreading across his face, though, it’s guilt- the kind of quiet self-loathing Munakata knows all too well from nights in the bathroom staring into the mirror and wishing he could have changed things. “Captain, you... you’re upset, aren’t you? That I don’t...”

”Remember?” Munakata offers when the next couple heartbeats pass in silence.

With or without his memories, Fushimi is a wary person. Always retreating, never letting anyone see what’s hidden inside the layers and layers of protection he’s heaped on himself. Getting his third in command to open up is a challenge that Munakata steps up to time and time again- if not for the sake of his colleague then for Fushimi himself, to be a stabilizing presence in his life after everything he’s endured. All of that is now twice as difficult, now that Fushimi no longer has a solid idea of who Munakata is.

So when his third presses his lips together and nods, Munakata is careful. Careful to be in the younger’s line of vision as his hand reaches to fold over Fushimi’s fingers, careful to wait until Fushimi hesitantly reciprocates the motion before he takes that hand and holds it between both of his own. “It’s true,” he says when his third makes eye contact, “that these past few weeks have been... difficult for me. And more so for you, I believe.”

Fushimi’s gaze drops to his shoes, and his next words are somewhat bitter. “Yeah, well... I’m not the one who’s had to watch someone they lo- someone important to them lose their memories.”

”Even so, you are dear to me, Fushimi-kun. With or without your memories.”

The younger’s head snaps up, eyes blown wide with shock behind his glasses, and Munakata can see questions, one after the other, spin out of control as Fushimi processes his words and allows them to sink in. “Ca-”

”It isn’t that I prefer you without your memory; though you may not remember, I do.” Fushimi’s hands are cold in his own; they tremble. “It is admittedly difficult to move past, even though it may not seem that way, since time is something we will never regain. But all this means is that we can create new ones, to make up for the memories you’ve lost.”

”And if they come back?”

”Then they come back. And we will go from there. Besides...”

Images of a crumpled car on fire, smashed against a grassy bank, Fushimi laying motionless with blood running down the side of his head and eyes closed- they twist their way into Munakata’s mind, unbidden. He remembers dropping to his knees, cradling Fushimi’s face, saying his name on repeat, and trying so, so hard to hold it together as Awashima called the emergency services. He remembers the hours of agonizing outside the hospital room during the wait, tearing his hopes apart over and over again as he wondered if he was all he was meant for, if he was going to lose someone else he loved. And though his heart had broken and it had suddenly become hard to breathe when Fushimi looked him in the eye and asked who he was, there was one thing Munakata never took from granted from that day: “You are here- safe, alive, and by my side. I count that as a victory.”

Fushimi blushes _and_ scowls this time, and he turns his face away. But the way he shifts their hands so that their fingers interlace is more telling than anything. “... This feels right. I don’t know if it’s a memory, but... this feels right.”

It isn’t much, but it’s a start. The fact that Fushimi is actively trying to remember, putting at least part of himself into rebuilding what they had, is enough to make Munakata smile. Perhaps that is what gives him enough confidence to squeeze Fushimi’s hand lightly. “I’m glad.”

The elevator doors open, and they walk out- hand in hand. _Showtime_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Fast 7, and that scene in the elevator with Dom and Letty punched me in the gut. So I wrote something Reisaru.
> 
>  
> 
> The story is set in K canonverse, but one night while pursuing a violent Strain, Fushimi accidentally lost control of the wheel because the Strain could make their victims see their worst nightmares- and well, you can guess what he saw. They were hunting the Strain on the outskirts of Tokyo, so the car he was driving hit another car and flipped over. The car caught fire and Fushimi was ejected from the car, unconscious after the force of the accident make him slam his head into the dashboard and then into the window just before it shattered. As a result of heavy head trauma, he has amnesia, and Munakata is- was- in a relationship with him. Munakata doesn’t really want to explain what their relationship was like because he doesn’t want to force those feelings onto Fushimi if it turns out he doesn’t feel the same, but some part of Fushimi still acknowledges that Munakata is important to him. The mission they’re on is to stop a Strain in disguise from selling out information about the seven clans and their Kings for money.


End file.
